By the Hospital Bed
by Miss Chocolat
Summary: She was not a worrier by nature, but seeing the two of her most important people laying in those pure white rooms in those pure white beds made her anxious. Sister one-shot with Frost.


Summary: She was not a worrier by nature, but seeing the two of her most important people laying in those pure white rooms in those pure white beds made her anxious. Sister one-shot with Frost.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Frost, the fanfic I'm writing this for.

-

This is just a little one-shot I wrote when I was feeling like crap and being a half zombie. This is taking place after the mission to retrieve Sasuke that failed and Haku and Neji were in the hospital, recovering. It's just a little drabble about how much Sakura is such an anxious person. xD And why she doesn't like brown on white.

So what? I felt like writing a little bit of angsty contemplation at hospital-bedside.

-

Also, the amount of o's shows how much time passed. So, if there is one of theme, a short amount passed. If there's three or four, a good amount has passed.

o

Warnings: Uh, I wonder if anything in this little piece can be considered a problem… Is angstiness a problem?

o

Page Count: 5

Word Count: 1538

o

**By the Hospital Bed**

O

O

Sakura looked sadly down at the unconscious body below her. Haku's chocolate locks were free from their usual bun, allowing Sakura to softly comb through his hair. Turning around, she was only greeted by the coffee haired head of one Hyuuga Neji, who was also unaware of the outside world for the moment. Both had been heavily wounded during the failed retrieval of Sasuke. She, herself was wounded in a mental manner, but her pain was nothing compared to these two's. The pinkette got chills whenever she looked at them. They looked so helpless. Laying in bleach white beds in bleach white rooms…

She was not an anxious person.

By nature, she knew herself to be skittish whenever Haku was wounded, but she always knew he would pull through.

She did not worry.

Worrying causes many people their lives, and she could trust Haku and Zabuza to always come back safely after splitting apart.

She would always ensure herself everything would be fine and dandy, and that they would all live to see another day.

But seeing their pale bodies in those _white beds_…

The girl shook her head and decided to pay Neji's body some attention. Neji's hair had come undone when he was transported to the hospital, leaving his own coffee strands free. Sakura ran her fingers nimbly through the deep brown waterfall, dully noting how similar her teishu's and Neji's hair were alike.

When was the last time she left here? The girl wondered, getting a lost look to her eyes. Sakura would come from early in the day and leave when visiting hours were over. On the weekend she wouldn't even leave the hospital; falling asleep on either Haku or Neji. She was alone.

Of course, Kimimaro popped in now and then. He was also held captive in the hospital, since doctors were trying their hardest to decontaminate his lungs of anything Sakura might've missed. His visits were rare, but she could care less at the moment.

Two of her most important people were held in bleach white beds.

White was the color of death.

Was that why hospitals were always painted white? Sakura thought if hospitals were established to save lives, why was the color that signified the passing of a soul used everywhere? Was it some sort of warning?

It hurt Sakura's eyes too much to stare at anything in the hospital. Too much white; too much purity; too much _dread_. Instead, she focused solely on the cocoa locks of Neji. His hitae-ate was stripped from him, leaving the branch seal exposed. The pinkette didn't understand anything about the Hyuuga's policy, but she did know the Branch members hated the mark with unadulterated disgust. She thought it was a beautiful work of art in its own way.

Green was much nicer to look at than white.

Moon colored eyes drifted to an assortment of flowers on the windowsill from random people. The girl had the strongest urge to go up and destroy the white carnations. Or the lilies. Or the white roses some fangirl had sent. Did these people think white was a blessed color?

Did they think it meant well to send someone a white flower while they were hospitalized? Did they even realize why they placed a white flower on the grave of someone passed on?

_No, of course not, _a small voice at the back of her mind whispered. _White is a color all too pure for them to understand its true meaning._

Sakura ignored the small voice of Tsuyuki as she turned to return to Haku's hair. Her small fetish for long locks was controlling her at her moment of mental absence. When did she ever have the chance to comb through these long strands? She stared at the brown hair that lay on the snow white pillows of the hospital.

She didn't like brown on white.

The only time brown belonged on white was when it was on snow. Beautiful, white snow. Or when it was in the way of moon lit orbs so similar to her own.

She didn't like feeling like she had a big hole in her heart when she saw brown on white.

She didn't like it.

The more she stared, the larger that hole grew. The more it grew, the more Sakura wondered if it would ever fill. The more she wondered if it would fill, she would become more desperate for the two brunettes to awaken from their slumber. The more she became desperate, the more she began to become anxious.

And Sakura was **not** an anxious person.

Her 'anxiousness' spawned from the hole that spawned from brown on white. Couldn't she just explain that to herself? She didn't _worry_ about her teishu or her important people—she trusted in them! Couldn't her heart understand that?!

Her heart wouldn't hear of it.

As the minutes ticked past it slowly became so unbearable she thought she would die. It came to the point that if she stared at either boy's slumbering faces she would crack further and further. It frustrated her to a point to where she was tearing up and gritting her teeth.

Is this anxiety?

No, Sakura did not show signs of anxiety either.

Another pang to the heart told her otherwise.

Her hands tightened on her lap as she stared down at them. Her knuckles turned white and soon her palms were bleeding from her sharp nails Miyuki insisted to get for close combat purposes. The pinkette didn't even notice the small crescents in her palms until her fingers dislodged themselves from her hand. It made a small, sick, squish sound, showing that Sakura had pressed a little too hard. She didn't even acknowledge the small wounds.

The dull throb was nothing compared to the missing chunk of her soul.

Her momentarily incoherent mind managed to bring up an unwanted subject.

What if they die?

The question choked the pinkette into a fit of suffocation.

What if the white beds they lay in end up being their funeral beds?

The nails were once again into her skin, creating gashes right above the older marks that had already started healing (courtesy of Izayoi).

No!

They wouldn't die… They couldn't die! They were far too young! Neither of the two boys had been in love, neither of them was going to be fathers anytime soon, neither of them had gone down the aisle with their daughters or watched their sons proudly display a new technique they had learnt—!

An unwanted anxiety started to choke Sakura. If they died, she wouldn't know what to do! Haku had already died once! She didn't need this anymore!

Couldn't they just wake up?!

Why couldn't they just open their eyes and regard her form with those stares she had come to love? Was waking up that hard?

_What if they don't wake up_, the small voice whispered as if whispering into Sakura's ear. _What if they don't wake up from this slumber?_

Sakura let out a choked cry, holding back tears that threatened to cascade down her cheeks at any moment. They would wake up… She would be able to tell Haku about Kimimaro, and she would continue to see Neji at the Hyuuga Estate when she came over with Hinata… Life would go back to normal, and she, and she…

She would be complete again.

O

O

O

Sakura wasn't an anxious person by nature.

She didn't worry for other people's safety most of the time.

She did, though, allow herself to be lost in mind numbing hysteria.

She wasn't an anxious type of person.

She was a hysteric type of person.

O

O

O

O

O

O

This is officially my first one shot? So? How is it? You like?

I especially like the ending. I think I did that well.

O

O

O

Teishu—master

O

Wow, one word translation dictionary. xD

O

Notes

O

White **is** actually the color for death in Japan.

Well, at least that's what I've read.


End file.
